Left Behind: Rise of the Prophetess
by Torie46
Summary: When a catastrophe hits Earth and millions disappear a new kind of spiritual warrior emerges in the most unlikely of heros; a twelve-year-old girl. Rated T for the violence which we saw in the movies and books
1. Prologue and Final Goodbyes

Left Behind: The Rise of the Prophetess

**Summary: A catastrophe of global proportions happens and in it's wake a new kind of spiritual warrior is born in the most unlikely of hero. Follows both movie and book with an OC character.**

_Prologue & Chapter 1: Final Good-byes_

**Randi's POV:**

**If we had known would we have behaved differently? I know I would have. My mother, Irene Steele and Pastor Billings had said that Jesus would come back for the church. I didn't believe either one of them. I just thought they were trying to scare me.**

**I remember getting angry at my brother, Raymie, for becoming a Christian. But now I think Raymie and Mom were the smart ones. They were the ones having it easy up in Heaven. The only thing I wouldn't change is what happened after the Rapture and I became a Christian. Who would have thought God would have this kind of assignment in mind for a twelve-year-old girl that he had in mind for me?**

**Who am I? I am Randilyn Steele, a prophetess of God. But I am getting ahead of myself. To understand how this happened I better go to the beginning before I became a Christian and a prophetess. The best place to be starting is the day it happened; me and my twin brother, Raymie's birthday.**

Randilyn- Randi-Steele sat on the couch trying to ignore the fact that her mom and dad, Irene and Rayford Steele, weren't on pleasant conversations these days. It seemed as if they had been arguing more since her mother had started claiming she was a Christian and induced Raymie, Randi's twin brother, into becoming one also.

Randilyn-Randi as everyone called her- was undecided. When her dad was gone on a flight her mom forced her to go to church. Sure, some of the stories about King David and Jesus were interesting, but Randi was just not interested in being a Christian. To her twelve-year-old mind it was a boring way to live. She could tell that Dad and her sister, Chloe, thought so too. Dad said so out loud, but Chloe was a little more polite about it and pretended to listen when Mom talked about God or when Chloe had gotten the Teen Study Bible for her birthday.

"So what do you want for your birthday, Randi?" Chloe asked, her textbook in her hand. Chloe was leaving early for college, but she said that she'd give Randi and Raymie money to buy their birthday gifts.

"A Nancy Drew book or a Selena Gomez CD," Randi said. Nancy Drews were becoming her favorite books and Selena Gomez was her favorite singer. At least Randi was sensible and didn't want what Raymie wanted; a full set of armor. Raymie and Randi had heard about the full armor of God in Sunday school and he had decided armor was cool if God was for it. Randi was thinking it had to be a boy thing to think armor was cool.

Randi and Chloe looked over at Raymie blowing up balloons. He had been watching Buck Williams report on the air raid that had gone wrong over Israel the night before with Mom.

"Hey, turn it up," Chloe said to their brother.

"Mom said to turn it down," Raymie said, turning it down slightly.

"You always do as you're told?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. You and Randi should try it sometime," Raymie teased. Raymie released the balloon he was holding as Randi tickled him and Chloe grabbed the remote. Chloe picked up her stack of books and turned to their mother. "Mom, can you help me find my math book?" Chloe asked.

"Sure, if you'll help me clean up a little and string these balloons?" Irene Steele said in a questioning voice that all of them knew was a command.

"No thanks. I am never having kids," Chloe said in a statement that Randi thought had little to do with balloons or cleaning.

"Lucky them," Raymie quipped. These days Raymie and Randi both thought Chloe was a slob, but it was discretion not to say anything.

"Nice job with the nose ring, Chloe. Why don't you just shave your head and get it over with?" Rayford Steele teased as he came into the room, making eye contact with everyone, but Irene.

"I thought that your flight didn't leave until midnight?" Irene asked with a disappointed look on her face as she looked at Rayford in his pilot's clothes.

"Well, they just called. They want me on the New York/London," Rayford said, putting papers in his briefcase.

"What about Raymie and Randi's birthday party?" Irene asked shocked.

"It's fine. What Raymie wants is the knight's helmet I promised him from Buckingham Palace and Randi wants a piece of British money," Rayford said, ruffling Randi's dark hair. "Right, Kids?"

"Right. Or a sword. Or one of those long pointed sticks they put heads on," Raymie said as Rayford took his hat off Raymie's head.

"Raymie! EWWWWW!" Randi protested with a grimace.

"Hey! Don't push it. Where does he come up with this stuff?" Rayford asked Irene and then looked at Raymie.

Raymie grinned. "Sunday school," Raymie said, shrugging. Rayford looked back at Irene annoyed, which followed a long silence.

"Do you have to go now, though?" Randi asked uneasily. For as long as Randi could remember she had what Irene called a prophetic gift now. She remembered the time she had broken her arm. She had the dream a week before and it had come true a week later while she was riding on her bike.

"If you want me to get that money and helmet, I do," Rayford said.

"Okay," Randi said dejectedly.

"All right?"

"All right."

"So you see. There is nothing wrong-" Rayford started to say to Irene.

"We talked about this!" Irene protested, which started off an argument that made the bombing of Hiroshima like a Sunday school picnic.

The doorbell saved it from escalating. "Doorbell," Rayford said, picking up his overnight bag. Randi followed him. The door opened to reveal Pastor Bruce Barnes and his kids.

"Hey, Ray!" Bruce greeted Rayford and smiled at Randi. Pastor Bruce seemed nice enough for a preacher, but he was still a preacher.

"Come in, Bruce," Rayford said, sounding friendly.

"Hey, Birthday Boy and Girl," Bruce said, kissing the top of Raymie and Randi's heads as Raymie came in the room to greet Bruce Jr. and Teddy Barnes.

"Bruce, where's Genna?" Irene asked, coming into the foyer.

"The baby's sick. Don't throw the ball in the house!" Bruce shouted after his sons as they followed Raymie down the hall.

"Hey, see you, Raymie," Rayford called after Raymie.

"Okay bye, Dad," Raymie said in passing as he ran down the hall.

"Here, Randi. This is for you. Pastor Billings and his wife thought you might like it since you like reading "_The Diary of Anne Frank" _and since they couldn't be here," Bruce said as Randi ripped into the package.

"_China Cry?" _Randi asked, reading the title.

"Yep. It's about a woman who becomes a Christian in China's Cultural Revolution. Pastor Billings says you seemed interested when he did the studies on persecuted Christians a month ago," Bruce said.

"Thanks, Pastor Bruce. I'll even tell Pastor Billings next Sunday my thanks," Randi said, trying to be polite. She might never read the book, but the pastor had gone to a lot of trouble to get it for her.

"I haven't seen you in awhile, Ray," Bruce said, changing the subject.

"People still have to fly on Sundays, Bruce. Excuse me," Rayford said with thinly veiled sarcasm as he tried to walk out the house.

"Ray-" Irene started to say as she went to Rayford.

"Hey, what did I say?" Bruce asked in interruption to the sound of Raymie and Bruce's kids playing. He went down the hall.

"See you in a couple of days, right?" Rayford asked with a smile that barely hid the contempt he had for Bruce, God, and the church.

"Okay," Irene said as she kissed Rayford gently. Randi shook her head slightly. She had a funny feeling that this was the last time she would see Rayford and Irene kiss like this. "I love you," Irene whispered softly.

"Yeah. Me too. Bye. Randi, walk me out to the car," Rayford said, pulling Randi's ear gently.

"Dad, where are you going?" Chloe asked, following her father and sister to the car.

"You heard me tell your mother. I have to go to London. I have to work," Rayford said irritated.

"What about Raymie and Randi?" Chloe asked.

"I can see that your bags are all packed and ready to go," Rayford accused cruelly in Randi's opinion.

"You know I have exams. I have to go," Chloe said, exasperated.

"And I have a flight. It's called a job. Welcome to the real world," Rayford snapped, causing both Chloe and Randi to flinch slightly. "I suspect your mother has all those people coming over and I just can't listen to it," Rayford said, softening his voice.

"Daddy, they're not mine or Chloe's favorite people either, you know. But maybe we can show her some support," Randi suggested, trying not to look at the book in her hand that Bruce had given her.

"What about her? What about her, Randilyn, accepting what the rest of us think?" Rayford said angrily. Rayford only called her Randilyn when he was angry.

"You know, she's on me and Randi too, but at least we listen. You know, sometimes we even pretend to take an interest!" Chloe said in anger as well. Rayford went to the driver's side.

"It's not like she's hurting anybody!" Randi yelled after her father.

"I wouldn't say that," Rayford ground out, getting in the car.

"You know, maybe you should try talking to her instead of running away all the time," Chloe said, coming to the open window.

:Good luck on your exams, Sweetheart. Happy Birthday, Randi," Rayford said, putting on his sunglasses and driving away.

"Have a safe flight, Dad," Chloe said defeated before she and Randi went back to the house so Chloe could say good-bye to Irene and Raymie.


	2. Final Talk and The Rapture

Chapter 2- Final Talk and the Rapture

**Randi's POV: Hi, it's me again! Now that Dad had gone away angry at Mom and Chloe, Mom had looked sad and Chloe's expression matched Mom's as she hugged me and Raymie goodbye.**

**Now that I'm a Christian I should have paid attention to the warnings God was giving me, but I was being a doorknob and ignoring God. And as all of you can figure this night changed my life forever. Forever started on the way home from church and at the McDonalds where we were getting milk shakes after church.**

**(Following scene and some of the dialogue at Mcdonald's taken from "The Rapture" by Tim Lahaye and Jerry B. Jenkins.)**

**

* * *

**They were almost late for Sunday night services on account of Raymie and Randi being preoccupied with their birthday gifts. Rand honestly didn't know why her mom insisted on going to church on Sunday night if they went that morning. Her mother said that she was enjoying the sermon series that Pastor Billings was preaching on the Rapture and she and Raymie just couldn't wait to hear what pastor Billings preached next.

Raymie also had a skit that night that Pastor Billings, Pastor Barnes, and Mr. James, the tweenager leader, had decided to do of course. Raymie fumbled his lines if that could be possible for being a tree and voiced his displeasure to Randi and Irene.

"I was awful. Forgot to drop my leaves. Then I didn't think I sounded like a tree at all. I don't think any of us did," Raymie said, the voice of despair.

"I don't think anybody'd notice, Ray-Ray," Randi said, a laugh in her voice and earning a glare from her twin.

Irene laughed loudly. "And what do trees sound like?" Irene asked.

"I don't know, but not us," Raymie said, causing Irene and Randi to laugh harder. Finally Raymie started laughing himself.

"Well, you've made yourself a memory anyway, haven't you?" Irene asked after she caught her breath.

"That's for sure. No matter how hard I try to forget this-" Raymie started to say as they pulled into the McDonald's for double Chocolate shakes.

After pulling over Randi noticed her mother's lips moving. She was praying again. Irene was doing that a lot lately, but Randi never questioned her about it. She would just humor her while her mom was on this religion kick.

When she finished Raymie spoke again, this time to God. "And thanks that he's coming to church with us on Sunday," Raymie meant their father. Apparently Rayford had promised Raymie he'd come next week. Randi just hoped he kept that promise this time. He had gotten out of coming to church once and her mother wasn't too happy when that happened since he had given his word he'd be there. But then again this was Raymie and not Irene he had made the promise to this time.

"That means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Irene asked, concerned.

" 'Course. Dad just doesn't seem happy anymore. Plus, I want to be sure he's going to Heaven when he dies," Raymie said with a grin.

Randi didn't know how to contribute to this conversation. Going to Heaven sounded nice and all, but it sounded like the fairy tales Chloe used to read to put her and Raymie to sleep at night.

* * *

Since it was a school night as soon as they got home Irene pushed them to go to bed. Irene would go to Raymie's room first and then would go to Randi's that was connected to the bathroom. Randi had been a bed-wetter when they moved into this house. So it stood to reason that she had to be closer to the bathroom.

Irene came into Randi's room in purple silk night clothes and a robe. She was also wearing a golden cross on a chain and her glasses. When Irene wore her glasses it meant that she was going to stay up and read her Bible or some other book written by a Christian author.

'Did you have a nice birthday?" Irene asked, kissing her warmly.

"I guess. Mom, why is it so important to you and Raymie that me, Dad, and Chloe accept Jesus?" Randi asked. Usually before bed was the best time to ask Irene questions of a spiritual nature. Her mother smiled again and stroked Randi's face and dark hair.

"Because we love all three of you and Jesus told us to tell all people that God loves everyone and wants them to be with Him in Heaven. Of course, God does give free choice, and if we tell people He doesn't want us to ram it down other people's throats," Irene said.

"Mom, is Jesus really gonna come back like Pastor Billings said tonight?" Randi asked sleepily.

"He is and He wants you to be ready. Do you want to accept Him now?" Irene asked eagerly.

"Can I think about it?" It's a big decision," Randi said in a small voice.

"Of course, but don't wait too long. I love you and want you in Heaven with me and Raymie," Irene said, kissing Randi's forehead before she left the room.

"Love you too, Mom," Randi said, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Randi woke up to the sound of screams and crashes an hour and a half later. She had only been asleep for 30 minutes since the pastor's sermon had kept her awake and her dreams had been about people disappearing into the sky.

Randi turned on her bedside lamp and got out of her bed, deciding to go to her mom's room. Even though Randi didn't agree yet with Christianity her mother would let her sleep in her bed if Randi got scared.

The lamp was still on in her mother's room and Randi gently pushed open the door. "Mom, are you awake?" Randi asked, entering the room.

It was odd. Her mother's Bible was on top of the quilt and the quilts were slightly raised where Irene would have slept. Randi reached out to touch her mother's shoulder and the blanket fell in.

Heart racing with fear, Randi pulled the blanket back. Her mother's nightclothes, glasses, and cross lay on the pillows and mattress, but Randi couldn't see her mother.

"OH NO! OH NO! MOM! RAYMIE!" Randi screamed, running down the hall to her brother's room. She pulled back the quilt and her brother's nightclothes lay there with the stuffed animals Raymie liked to sleep with.

Randi ran back to her room and slipped into jeans and a sweatshirt. As bad as she felt she wouldn't go outside in just her PJ's. She only wanted to find Irene and Raymie and that what she had thought had happened hadn't happened.


	3. New Assignments and Helping Buck

_**Chapter 3: New Assignments and Helping Buck Williams**_

Randi wandered around for hours. In nearly every home it seemed someone lost someone else. In some of the houses whole families had disappeared, their clothes on the sidewalk or in beds or chairs. One pair of clothes had been found while someone was getting food for a midnight snack and another pair was in front of the dryer. The person who owned them was getting clothes out.

True, if the Rapture had happened then all the people were in Heaven now, but Randi's mind was slow in accepting that Irene and Raymie were in Heaven and wouldn't come back for seven years.

By the time the sun came up Randi was back on her street, completely spent. Her heart leapt when she saw a young boy with blond hair at her door. "Ryan? Ryan Daley?" Randi ran to the boy. He was crying and almost made Randi forget that he was the same age as she and Raymie.

"Randi? You're still here?" Ryan asked, a terrified look in his light blue eyes.

"Yeah. Are your parents all right?" Randi asked. Ryan had been one of Raymie's friends and a pain, but now Randi felt sorry for him.

"I think my dad's dead and Mom went to pick up Dad at the airport," Ryan sniffled. Ryan had been at the birthday party yesterday with his mom and Mrs. Daley had told Irene that her husband was going on a business trip. If the pilot flying Mr. Daley had disappeared and the plane had crashed then Mr. Daley wasn't coming back.

"I'm sorry, Ry. I was looking for Mom and Raymie," Randi said, opening the door to her house. Ryan followed her inside.

"Your mom and Raymie are gone too?" Ryan asked in a whimper.

"Yeah," Randi went upstairs and looked at Raymie's room first and then her mother's and father's.

Randi stopped suddenly, her heart in her throat, at the sight of her father on the floor. He looked as if he was asleep, but on closer inspection she could see that Rayford was crying. Her father in tears was not something she saw often. The last time she had seen him in tears was at Grandma Steele's funeral two years ago.

"Dad?" Randi asked. Rayford looked up at her, his hazel eyes blood-shot and tired. They lit up at the sight of her.

"Randi!" Rayford jumped up and hugged her tightly. Randi buried her face in her father's chest, smelling the rich scent of Rayford's cologne. The impact of what had happened hit her full force along with the truth of why it had happened.

"Dad, Mom and Raymie! God took them!" Randi said, tears streaming down her face. Her father rubbed her back gently. Instead of it calming her like it did when she was small it made her cry harder. How could she have been so stupid?

"God?" Ryan and Rayford both asked at once, reminding Randi that Ryan was still here and he was watching her lose it.

"Yeah. Mom and Raymie took me to church last night after the birthday party. Pastor Billings preached on the Rapture like he's been doing for the last few weeks. He said this would happen. Oh, dear lord, was I wrong!" Randi said as fresh tears trailed down her face and landed on her father's chest.

Randi then noticed her mother's Bible. It was laying in front of a mirror and covered with the glass. It looked as if her father had thrown the Bible at the mirror. Randi picked up the Bible carefully and brushed off the glass shards. She remembered Clarice Washington had helped her find a verse for a contest in church. Flipping through the pages to the middle of the Bible she found the book named after a man called John. "John 3:16. For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son that whosoever believeth in Him shall not perish but have everlasting life," Randi read out loud.

Randi knew then what she had to do. Ryan had gone left, apparently thinking that Randi and her dad needed to be alone in their grief. She knelt down on the floor and clasped her hands together. "Randi, what are you doing?" Rayford asked, stooping next to her.

"Asking God to forgive me if it's not too late. Dear God, I am sorry for not believing in You. Mom was right last night. I was a fool to put it off and I ask You to forgive me if it's not too late to say I'm sorry. I want You and I want to be in Heaven," Randi prayed. An overwhelming sense of peace flooded her then and for the first time in her life Randi didn't hear a smart comment from her father.

* * *

Randi woke up after a long nap. She had spent an hour or two on her knees in prayer and after feeling a sense of weariness, like the young man in the Bible who had fallen out of a window while the Apostle Paul was preaching, she had fallen asleep without even dreaming.

She woke up instantly to a brightness in her room. It had to be mid-afternoon, but the light was brighter than the sun. She blinked her eyes and bolted straight up in bed. A young being stood in her room. It looked like a man, but it had wings and the warmest smile on his face.

"Greetings, Randilyn Steele. I am Timothy a messenger of God, with a special message for you if you are ready to hear it," Timothy said, his voice clear and loud like a raging waterfall and a mountain stream at the same time.

"I want to hear it," Randi said in a small voice. Irene had said that angels did deliver special messages, but Randi had never dreamed she would get one from God. Angels were for the Virgin Mary and Abraham. Did they come to 12-year-old girls?

"The message from your Lord is this; He has forgiven you for not believing Him and being arrogant. It is never too late if you are truly repentant. He has an assignment for you. God can use anybody, even children to fulfill His plans. Don't think just because you are a child that He won't use you mightily. Get your father to take you to the church and a person you'll meet there will tell you what the Lord has for you," the angel said, taking Randi by surprise. It was as if Timothy knew she was doubting herself.

"That's all?" Randi asked skeptically.

"For now. Follow that first step and you'll find out step two," Timothy said.

"All right. I'll do it. I'm tired of fighting God," Randi said wearily. Randi opened the door to her room and gasped."Chloe?" Chloe was dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt and her dark hair was a mess. She looked awful. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

Chloe let out a sharp cry as she hugged her sister. "Thank God, you're safe!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I'm glad you are too. Oh, Chlo, it's funny that you should say that!" Randi said. It really was funny on two counts; one that God would have everything to do with this and two that being safe was soon going to be over.

"I was so scared!" Chloe said as they went into the living room and they sat down. Chloe and Randi jumped up and looked at a young man on the couch, waking up. Randi recognized him as Buck Williams on TV. How she didn't see him when she came in she'd never know.

"Hold it right there! Don't move!" Chloe said, picking up a crystal vase.

"Buck Williams! What are you doing in our house?" Randi asked the reporter.

"Hoping you're not going to brain me with that vase," Buck said cautiously, holding his hands up.

"What's happening? My mother and brother-" Chloe started to say before breaking into tears as she put the vase down.

"You must be Randi and Chloe. I'm sorry I scared you," Buck said as Chloe and Randi sat on the couch.

"My mom and Raymie are- I'm so scared for them," Chloe sniffled. Randi doubted she could tell her sister or Buck what had really happened. The way she was acting her sister looked about this close to really losing it. Maybe when she calmed down then Randi could say something.

"I know,"Buck said comfortingly, one hand on Chloe's shoulder and the other on Chloe's wrist.

"I don't know if they're dead or lost. It's like a nightmare," Chloe whimpered.

"How's your dad?" Buck asked.

"He's passed out from exhaustion. He's upstairs," Chloe hiccuped as she answered.

"Hey, it's okay," Buck said, rubbing Chloe's back gently as she cried harder.

"No, it's not okay," Chloe sobbed.

"No, it's not. Listen, I've got to get to New York if I'm going to find some answers. Now your dad told me about a man. Ritz," Buck said.

"Ken Ritz. He's a private pilot," Randi said. Ken had gone to school with Rayford and Irene and both her dad and Ritz were best friends.

"Can either of you tell me how to find him?" Buck asked.

"We'll take you there," Chloe said, standing up.

"Wait, Chlo! What if Dad wakes up and finds us gone?" Randi asked, remembering what Timothy had said about her father being the one to take her to the church.

"You're right, Randi. I guess you can stay here and tell Dad I'll be back soon," Chloe said.

"No. No, I can't let you go outside. It's madness out there," Buck warned.

"I'll go mad if I just sit here and do nothing. Let's go," Chloe whimpered as she and Buck stepped into the foyer.

"One thing, if you find anything, you'll let me know," Chloe said.

"I promise," buck said with a smile. Randi smiled briefly as they left. Randi could see Buck and Chloe liked each other. Randi then felt her stomach growl. She had to eat something while she waited for Rayford to wake up.


	4. Chloe's Rebellion and Conversions

Chapter 4- Chloe's Rebellion and Conversions

Randi sat on the couch, waiting for her father to come down while reading the book Pastor Billings had given her for her birthday. The sound of Rayford's dress shoes on the steps and floor boards caused her to look up.

Her father still looked a little tired and afraid, but he also looked as if he had gotten some sleep. Now he looked as if he could use a shower, shave, and food.

"Dad?" Randi asked, standing up. Her father smiled at her with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He kissed her forehead gently.

"You look rested," Rayford said, sitting down at the dining room table as Randi went into the kitchen and got out a package of Ramen noodles for him.

"Thanks. So do you. You look like you need some food," Randi said, popping the creamy chicken noodle soup into the microwave.

"Sounds good. Where's Chloe?" Rayford asked as Randi sat down next to him.

"Buck Williams crashed on our couch when you came in this morning. He said that Ken Ritz could help him get to New York. Chloe drove him to the airport 4 hours ago," Randi said, looking at the clock over the stove.

"What was Chloe thinking. It's a madhouse out there," Rayford grumbled.

"Yeah. Dad, can you take me to the church?" Randi asked, changing the subject.

"Why? If what your mom and Raymie believed was true no one will be there," Rayford said.

"You believe Mom?" Randi asked, blinking tears.

"I can't believe it, but I can't disbelieve it either, Randi. I don't know what to believe," Rayford said as Randi took the soup out of the microwave.

"Maybe that's why we need to go to the church. Bruce told Mom last night before we left that Pastor Billings had made a tape for this kind of situation. Maybe we can find it. The church is never locked," Randi said as her father ate the hot soup and noodles thoughtfully.

"All right, but I want Chloe to come with us," Rayford conceded.

"No complaints there. We just need to wait for Chloe," Randi said.

"Well, I'm not going to wait. I'm going to look for her. You want to come?" Rayford asked, swallowing the last few bites of his food.

"You just said it was a madhouse out there!" Randi said, taking the bowl and spoon to the sink and putting them in the dishwasher.

"I know, but Chloe needs to hear that message if we find that tape," Rayford said.

"Okay. Just let me get dressed. I'm not about to run around in my nightclothes," Randi said, still self-conscious about going outside in Garfield pajama bottoms and a blue sweatshirt that had a cat on it.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Chloe or her minivan. Randi still had no idea how her sister had made it to the middle school with the roads- even private roads- as congested as they were. Randi and Rayford made their way to Raymie's classroom.

Since they were 5 Randi and Raymie had been in different classrooms. For some reason teachers had thought twins shouldn't be in the same classrooms.

A lone figure sat at a desk and Randi heard a shuddering sob from the figure. From behind Randi knew it was Chloe and she recognized her brother's baseball glove she was holding.

"I have been going out of my mind driving all over looking for you. Where did you go?" Rayford asked, a combination of frustration and worry on his face and in his voice.

"I couldn't just sit there. What if they were hiding somewhere?" Chloe asked as she broke into tears and buried her face in Rayford's knee.

"I'm sorry," Rayford apologized.

"I checked the hospitals and the police-" Chloe sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Baby," Rayford said stroking Chloe's hair.

"Even our friends-" Chloe started to say.

"Maybe we should try the church," Rayford suggested, looking at Randi.

"Don't start," Chloe sat up and sniffed.

"Well, if your mom was right and from what Randi says is right, nobody will be there anyway," Rayford said lightly.

"Don't make fun of her. Not now," Chloe said, her voice full of anger and tears.

"I'm not making fun of her. But think about it. Where did she spend most of her time? Where was she the happiest?" Rayford asked, a look of desperation in his eyes.

"She was happiest when you were home," Chloe said flatly as she glared at their father and got up to leave.

"Chloe, the things that your mom believed in, the things that she talked about, what if they were true?" Rayford asked.

"I'm going home. Someone should be there when they come home," Chloe said, obviously not willing to believe Rayford or Randi at this moment.

Rayford turned to Randi with defeat in his eyes. I tried," Rayford said as they walked to the door.

"I know, Dad, but Chloe will have to discover this on her own. We can't make her accept it," Randi said as Rayford stopped in front of the wall pictures, taking the one that Raymie did down. He folded the picture and taking Randi's hand went back to their home.

* * *

Randi stepped into the church as the sun was coming up. Rayford was still outside as he was feeling shame over coming inside. Maybe it would have been better if they had come the night before, but Rayford had said it was late when they got home and the errand could wait.

Randi heard something bounce against the carpeted floor. She wondered who would be here. Unless it was a vandal. She had heard on the news last night about church vandalism. Law and order had apparently decided to take a vacation on Jesus came back for the church; A seven-year vacation. Her questions answered themselves as soon as she heard the voice of someone, full of bitterness and despair.

"Oh, Lord. Oh, God, what a fraud I am. And everybody bought it," Bruce Barnes's voice came to her through bounces. He laughed bitterly. After a long moment he laughed again.

Bruce climbed over the railing separating the cross from the pulpit and the pews. He looked at cross on the altar. "Except You. I know Your message! I know Your words!" Bruce hit the railing as he looked at the cross and went to the pulpit. "I stood right here! I preached it! And I was good! But they're gone! They're gone and- oh, but knowing and believing are two different things," Bruce said, picking up his jacket and walking to the exit. Randi walked back into the shadows. The way Bruce was feeling he might not like that someone was seeing him act like a basket case.

"I'm living a lie. I'm living a lie. Right." Taking the object in his hand he threw it at the cross, knocking it down as Rayford came in and touched Randi's shoulder.

"Is he-" Rayford started to ask.

"Shh. Let's see what he says next. It may help him," Randi whispered back.

Bruce went to the altar. "OH GOD!" he screamed in anguish, falling to his knees. Randi and Rayford moved to the front slowly. "I'm kneeling before You right now, asking you- God, forgive me of my sins. I'm asking you- give me one more chance. Forgive me- to receive You in. Forgive me, God. Use me. Lord, please, just use me," Bruce begged.

"He already has. He already has," Rayford said softly, tears streaming down his own face as he and Randi knelt next to Bruce and prayed with him. Randi felt her heart skip as she saw her father pray for the first time in her life and tears fell unchecked down her own cheeks.


	5. New Assignments and Convincing Chloe

Chapter 5- New Assignments and Convincing Chloe

"Randi, I didn't think you'd be here," Bruce said as soon as he managed to compose himself and look at her.

"I know, but I think I was supposed to meet you, Pastor Bruce. You're the first person in this church," Randi said.

"Randi, what are you talking about?" Rayford asked, concerned.

"Both of you are going to think I'm crazy, but yesterday I saw an angel. He told me to come here with Dad and the first person I would meet would tell me what God has for me to do in the coming days of tribulation" Randi said. Bruce's expression turned to one of shocked awe as he looked at her.

"It's you I'm supposed to meet?" Bruce asked in a hushed whisper.

"Huh?" Randi asked confused.

"Last night I had a dream. I was told that I would meet a prophet that God has ordained for this time," Bruce explained. "I just never thought it would be you."

Randi and Rayford looked at each other in surprise. "You think my daughter is a prophet?" Rayford asked.

"Prophetess actually and yes. All the signs pointing to her are there. Jesus comes back, Randi has always had a gift of prophecy, and an angel comes to her while I have a dream about meeting a prophet the day of the Rapture. God planned this, Ray," Bruce said.

"God can use a twelve-year-old?" Rayford asked, his surprise fading from his brown eyes.

"Yes. The prophet Samuel was only a boy when God spoke to him. He heard the voice of God when no one else in Israel did. There was also Jeremiah. God came to him and Jeremiah's first argument was that he was only a boy. God told him not to say that he was only a boy; that God had appointed him as a prophet to the nations. Do not discount the plans of God, Ray," Bruce warned.

"I just had no idea," Rayford said in awe.

"So, what do I do next, Pastor Bruce?" Randi asked.

"We pray for the Spirit of God to come into you like he did to all the prophets and to the apostles on the day of Pentecost. Then when you receive a prophecy you tell me or your dad. One of us will then spread the word," Bruce said as he placed his hands on Randi's head.

Randi felt a warm peace fill her as Bruce prayed and she opened her eyes to see Timothy, standing before her with another angel. Both carried swords in their hands and they were glowing with a light beyond intense.

"Hello, Randilyn. I have come to give you your first message," Timothy said, his voice calm and sounding as clear as a zillion streams of water.

"First message? I am ready, I think," Randi said nervously as she looked from Bruce and Rayford to the angels.

"Do not be afraid, Randilyn Steele. You are not going to be physically harmed during this time. God needs you to be His mouth for the nations. Like Jeremiah your words are going to be as fire. Satan will not be allowed to touch you. When you are in his presence you will be protected on your front and back," Timothy said warmly, his voice now warmer than hot chocolate on the coldest day of the year.

"Who is the antichrist going to be?" Randi asked in a small voice.

"You will know him when you see him. He will fool many, acting like God, but only those who follow the true God will know the difference," Timothy said as the angels disappeared and Randi blinked hard.

"Randi, what did God say to you? You look like John the Revelator caught up in the Spirit of God on Patmos," Bruce said as she breathed hard.

"Pretty much about me being a prophet and the antichrist will not be allowed to harm me. He's going to think he has all the power, but God has power over him. He is also going to trick many people, but a true Christian will know the difference," Randi said sitting down.

"Did you find out who the antichrist was?" Rayford asked.

"No. I was told I would know him when I saw him," Randi said thinly.

"Bruce, Randi said that Pastor Billings left a tape. Do you know about it?" Rayford asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. Come with me," Bruce said, leading the way to Pastor Billings's office. Randi had only had the occasion to be here a couple of times. Now it was Bruce's office and had a TV and VCR in the middle of the room. Bruce popped a tape in the VCR and turned on the TV. Pastor Billing's face filled the screen. He looked serious instead of the fun-loving preacher that Randi had seen every Sunday and Wednesday since her mom and Raymie had become Christians.

"Hello, I'm Pastor Vernon Billings of the New Hope Village Church. If you are watching this tape you are no doubt confused. Let me encourage you. Your loved ones, your children, your friends, and your acquaintances have not been snatched away by some evil force or some invasion from outer space," Pastor Billings said, starting a sermon outlining the days and seven years to come.

* * *

Randi and Rayford entered the house. Randi's arms were loaded with books and tapes on prophecy that Bruce thought she should listen to and read in her spare time. A sound from Chloe's room got her attention.

"Dad, I think Chloe's home," Randi said.

"We'll have to tell her. Then I'm going to read my Bible for awhile," Rayford said, going upstairs, Randi following.

"Good idea. I will too and I'm going to start 'prophet lessons' afterward," Randi said, putting the stack of books down and taking the first one called "_Purifying the Prophetic" _by R. Loren Sandford. (**A/N: **There is actually a book with this title that I discovered through a Christian book site. I haven't read it yet, but I plan to.) Rayford knocked on Chloe's door and the two of them entered her room. Chloe was lying on her bed. She looked comatose, but on closer inspection her eyes were open.

"Chloe? Sweetheart, your sister and I need to talk to you. We know where Mom and Raymie are," Rayford said.

That lit a fire under Chloe. "Where? Where are they?" Chloe asked frantically.

"They're in heaven with God," Rayford said.

"Oh, don't," Chloe groaned, turning her back.

"He's right, Chlo. God took them," Randi said.

"Honey, please," Rayford begged.

"Remember when Mom started going to church after Grandma died?" Chloe asked angrily.

"Yes," Rayford said.

"Remember what you said then? Now you and Randi're just doing the same thing. Aren't you just using God as a crutch?" Chloe asked in a mocking tone.

"Listen, I know what I said. And I know that this is hard to take, especially coming from me. And I don't blame you and I don't want you to take Randi's and my word for it. Your sister said Pastor Billings left a tape and told your mother about it. Chloe, we want you to take a look at that tape. It explains everything," Rayford said firmly.

"Chloe, please. Do you remember when we told Dad that we used to listen to Mom and pretend to be interested? All we ask is that you do the same for us. Just think about it," Randi said, closing the door as she and Rayford stepped out into the hallway and went to their rooms.


End file.
